The new maid
by luna261
Summary: Ciel has hired a new maid named angel and she unknowing has caught the eye of a certain butler..starts during ep.17 Will be updated as soon as possible! Rated M For later chapters, some suggestive content will take place. CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED I will resume writing this when I decide on how im going to take the story and when I get some new inspiration.
1. Not her

**This story takes place during the beginning of Ep. 17 of the black butler anime, (you know when loll) **

**I changed up how it went so basically everything after that never happened, My own Re-write with added things here and there. Sometimes the characters may get a little OOC but I'm hoping that doesn't happen. For reference the main character "angel" she has silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is modestly tall and has a sister named raven (who looks nothing like her, she has black hair and dark eyes). If you have any questions or suggestions, please PM me! Anyway, see you when you're finished reading! **

**I do not own any of the kuroshitsuji people. If I did I would be married to J. Michael Tatum.**

* * *

I sat underneath the light post and listened to grell's shrilling voice in my ears.

"THAT'S IT IM GOING TO PUT THAT WITCH ON THE TO DIE LIST SHE'S DONE!" he yelled pulling out a pad of paper and hastily writing her name down.

"I've never know him to use this approach before" ciel said turning to look at me.

I groaned at the constant shaking of the ground, I'm surprised the house hasn't fallen over yet. It was only my first day working for the phantomhive house and I already had a head ache.

"Grell come on lets go before you do anything you'll regret." I told the red headed reaper as I stood up.

"That's a good Idea angel, go home and make sure bardroy gets dinner ready… since Sebastian won't be home to make it." Ciel said turning to look at the house again.  
"Alright" I said grabbing Grell by the collar and practically dragging him away.

"Noooooo, what if she tries to steal away my bassy?" he whined

"He won't take away anyone Grell relax, now go back to William before I call him." I said to him.

"Oh alright" he groaned taking off in the other direction.

He was making such a big deal over Sebastian, I haven't even met the guy yet but he is technically my boss. Ciel hired me to help with random chores around the house, mostly because the other workers weren't the best at their job, except Sebastian of course. I arrived at the manor and made sure dinner was being cooked, and then I polished the silverware. Dinner was just being put in the serving dishes when ciel arrived home, a butler dressed in black shadowed him, but I left the room before I could see much of him. I wasn't in much of a mood to meet a man who could practically make a whole block shake. I waited for ciel to finish eating since I had no more work to do. After a while I hurried back to the dining room. I found ciel sipping some tea at the table.

"How was your meal?" I asked him as I cleared his plates from the table.

"Good thank you" ciel said as I took the dishes to the kitchen.

I handed his dishes to the maid mayrin who started to wash them. Then I turned around and ran right into the last person I wanted to see. His jet black hair covered his face and his crimson red eyes gleamed.

"No wonder Grell was jealous" I muttered under my breath.

Just then an annoyed expression crossed his face.

"Are you referring to Sutcliff?" he asked casually looking at me.

"Oh, you must be Sebastian, it's nice to meet you" I said nicely

"Yes, and your angel… the new maid, we'll be working very closely together" he said smiling now.

A slight blush crossed my cheeks, he was very cute, he seemed mesmerizing, even if he was a demon. He smiled when I noticed I was practically staring at him, I blushed deeper now.

"You've done good work today angel, go to bed… your room is on the left of master ciel's there's a gold plate above the door with your name on it." He whispered in my ear.

It made my whole body shiver.

"Thanks… Sebastian" I stuttered hurrying up to my room.

The room was bigger than I expected, I even had my own bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower before I went to bed, when I was finished, I fell asleep quickly. I woke up before I was supposed to because I heard my window open. I sat up confused, only to see the reason I got this job, my sister raven, was climbing through the window.

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short, i needed to get the intro done before i go on vacation, hopefully i have the next one up at the latest the 29th. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, review please!**


	2. Moving in

**I updated some more today because i had some left over time! this is originally how the first chapter was going to end, so enjoy! **

**I do not own kuroshitsuji. Trust me, if i did Sebastian would be shirtless every episode. **

* * *

I was speechless, the only reason I took this job was to get away from my clingy sister raven, and here she was, climbing through my 3rd story window.

"Angel!" she shrieked coming up to hug me, her dark eyes barley visible in the darkness.

"What- what are you doing here?" I asked, finally finding my voice

"Oh, I came to visit you!" she sang happily.

"No, really" I said, knowing all well she was lying.

"Well, I got tired of living alone... And my boyfriend left me... so… I thought I would come stay with you!" She said truthfully

"Raven… you can't stay, this isn't a vacation house, it my job." I told her sternly.

"Your right… I'll just go then..." she muttered starting towards the window again.

I wasn't going to let my little sister live alone… but somehow I knew I was going to regret this later on.

"Hang on… Let me ask Sebastian…" I said standing up.

"Oh, who's Sebastian?" she questioned in a very interesting tone.

"My 'boss'" I told her running a comb through my tangled hair.

"Oh..." she said "do you like him?" She questioned, smiling broadly.

"Uh, No!" I said, but I knew she could see through my lie.

"Yeah right" she said laughing.

"Shhh ciel is sleeping right there" I said, pointing towards the back wall.

"Oh sorry…" she whispered back to me.

"Alright… I'll be back…" I said throwing on my silk robe as I walked towards the door.

"K" she said flopping onto my bed.

"Just don't get to… _naughty" _she said smiling.

"I don't think that will ever happen" I said.

"Awe why not?" she questioned.

"Well trust me, if you heard what I heard today, you would know." I stated.

"Oh, is he not good… you know, in bed?" she asked.

"Umm, no I'm sure he is, he made a girl scream that she saw the 'gates of heaven' today..." I said remembering her shrill voice.

"Oh, so he's that kind of boss" she said, smiling again.

"Don't even go there." I told her walking out of the room finally.

I wasn't sure were Sebastian's room was so I spent some time looking around, doing this cause me to run into the other maid, may-rin.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said after I had bumped into her.

"It's alright, what are you doing up this late?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same." I told her.

"Hmm, I was just exploring." She said, mischievously.

"Alright… hey, where is Sebastian's room?" I asked

"Oh, it's the first room down those steps" she said pointing to her left.

"Thanks" I said as I walked passed her.

She walked away quietly and to make less noise, I slid down the handrail towards the bottom of the steps.

I landed in front of his door and knocked lightly, he was there as soon as I took my hand away, his crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness,

"Hello angel" he said pulling me into his room by my arm, shutting the door behind me.

"What brings you here?" he questioned sitting me down by the window.

"Um… I was wondering if I could ask you something..." I said nervously.

"sure" he said sitting across from me, his dark eyes looked me over, as if he was searching for something.

"Um… I was wondering if my sister raven could stay for a while… she doesn't have anywhere else to go…" I said looking down at my hands.

"hmmmm." He said

"Well, if you cook and clean for her… and she stays in your room, I guess so… But I'll have to check with master ciel just in case…" "This is his estate." He said picking my face up with his finger so that I was looking him in the eyes, I blushed once again.

"thank you…" I stuttered.

"Anytime," "Oh, by the way, how old is she?" he asked setting his hands on his lap.

"She's two years younger than me" I told him.

His eyes turned soft, well as soft as they could get for a demon. Naturally, ciel had told me about his arrangement when I was hired, I was okay with it, since I already knew the reaper grell well, that's why he hired me, because I knew about this 'supernatural' business.

"Thanks for letting my sister stay…" I said standing up

"Oh, you're not leaving are you?" he said, suddenly in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Well my sister.. . I should really get back to her…" I said nervously.

"I'm sure she won't mind…" he whispered, baking me into a wall.

My face grew red. 'This is starting to get out of hand' I thought to myself. 'But I kind of like it…" I thought again.

Just then he turned abruptly towards the door, then a familiar voice rang through the halls.

"Oh Bassy!" grell's voice rang through the quiet halls.

"Oh, not him" he mumbled letting me go

I slipped past him and found grell standing outside the door; he looked surprised to see me.

"Ang-" he said before I covered his mouth, "Leave now, talk later." I told him leading him out the main doors.

Once we were safely outside I relaxed and sat down on the stone steps.

"Angel, what were you doing in bassy's room?" grell questioned sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, the better question would be why you are here?" I asked

"Why, I came to visit my Bassy of course" he sang happily

"Well you can't" I told him sternly.

"Whyyyyy notttttt?" he whined

"Because, he's working." I told him

"Yeah, he seems to be enjoying work lately…" he said sounding a bit sadder.

"I guess so…" I said remembering earlier.

"I hope it was to just get information out of her…" I thought out loud.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Anyway, my little sister, raven, she's staying with us" I said on a lighter note.

"Oh, that's lovely, does she have anything red?" he asked sounding happier now.

"Uh, no" I said laughing lightly, I liked grell, he always knew when to say something funny… but I had a feeling he was being serious.

We both stood up, he must have been a foot taller than me, but he was wearing platform boots so..

"You can meet her later" I told him "I'm tired" I said yawning"

"Alright" he said more happily now, he practically strutted off.

I walked into the manor as quietly as I could, I made it up to my hallway but then I was interrupted again, this time, by the little gardener boy, finnian

"Hey have you seen may-rin?" he asked innocently.

"Oh yeah… she said she was 'exploring'" I told him.

"Great, thanks!" he said as he took off.

"Finally, I'm alone…" I said as I walked into my room.

Raven had fallen asleep by the time I got back so I nudged her over and fell asleep beside her. My dreams were filled with what would of happened is grell hadn't interrupted me and Sebastian earlier.

* * *

**Again, I will hopefully update by the 29th, please review! If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me! **


End file.
